Avatar The Last Airbender
by Musiclover165
Summary: Hi! This is my first fan fic! Hope you enjoy! This is Avatar the Last Airbender wish a few twists. Aang has a twin named Satomi, and Toph has a sister named Avalon!


Water.

Earth.

Fire.

Air.

Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements could stop them. But when the world needed him most, he vanished. 100 years have passed, and my brother and I have discovered the new Avatars. Twin Airbenders named Aang and Satomi. and although their Airbending skills are great, they have a lot to learn before they're ready to save anyone. But I believe, Aang and Satomi can save the world.

Chapter 1

The boy and the girl in the iceberg.

"It's not getting away from me this time." Sokka muttered as he watched a fish swim by the boat he and his sister Katara were fishing in. "Watch and learn Katara, this is how you catch a fish." Katara rolled her eyes at her brother, then turned to look at the water as a fish swam by. She looked at it for a moment before taking off her heavy glove. Taking a deep breath, she began to move her hand over the water. It followed her movement, and soon the fish was floating in a small bubble of water in the air. "Sokka look!" she said. "Shhh! Katara! You're going to scare it away!" snapped Sokka "Mmmm, I can already smell it cooking." He said while eyeing the fish. "But Sokka, I caught one!" said Katara, who was still making the bubble float in the air, moving around her. Then, it floated over Sokka's head just as he raised his spear to catch the fish. The bubble popped, splashing water all over Sokka, and making the fish jump back into the water. "Hey!" Katara yelped, while Sokka sat in shock. Then he turned around and said angrily, "Why is it that every time you play with magic water, I get soaked?" Katara rolled her eyes again. "It's not magic, it's Waterbending. And its-"she was cut off by Sokka who said "Yaya, an ancient art, unique to our culture, blah blah blah… Look, I'm just saying that if I had weird powers, I'd keep my weirdness to myself." Katara folded her arms and replied with a slight smile; "You're calling me weird? I'm not the one that makes muscles at myself every time I see my reflection in the water." Sokka pulled his sleeve back down and turned to her to say something, but he was thrown forward. The two looked up to see that they had just hit a fast current with ice blocking the way. Sokka jumped up front, grabbed his paddle, and began to row as fast as he could, while Katara yelled from the back. "Watch out! Go left! Go left!" but it was too late. Their boat was smashed between to ice blocks and shattered. Sokka grabbed his sister and threw her onto an ice chunk. She sat up and turned to her brother. "You call that a left?" she asked. "Hey, you don't like my steering? Well, maybe you should have Waterbended us out of the ice." "So it's my fault?" asked Katara, standing up. "I knew I should have left you at home. Leave it to a girl to screw things up." Said Sokka as he folded his arms and crossed his legs. At this remark, Katara blew up. "You are the most sexist, immature, nut brain, Agh! I'm embarrassed to be related to you! Ever since mom died, I've been doing all the work around here, while you've been off playing soldier!" Sokka tried to interrupt, looking over her shoulder and looking afraid."Uh, Katara?" "I even wash all the clothes! Have you ever smelled your dirty socks?! Well, let me tell you NOT PLEASANT!" "Katara, settle down!" "NO! That it, I'm done helping you. From now on, YOU'RE ON YOUR OWN!" a tidal wave of water hit their ice chuck and sent them some twenty feet away. "Ok, you just went from weird, to freakish Katara." Said Sokka as he pulled his arm off of her. "You mean I did that?" asked Katara In awe. "Yep. Congratulations." Said Sokka. Beneath them, the water began to glow. The two watched. The light got bigger, then boom! A huge ball of ice came out of the water. It was just feet away from their ice chunk. Katara took a few careful steps forward. Inside of the ice were 3 things. A huge buffalo of some sort, and…2 people. A boy and a girl. They were sitting in the same positions, cross legged, and their knuckles touching. They both had arrow tattoos on the back of their hands pointing at each other, and arrows coming up from the back of their necks, to their foreheads. Suddenly, their eyes opened at the same time. Katara and Sokka both jumped, and Katara cried. "They're still alive! We have to help!" she grabbed the weapon Sokka carried on his back, and ran over to the ice. "Katara! Wait! We don't know what that thing is!" but Katara had already reached the ice and was hacking away at it. On her 5 whack, a blast of air threw her back into her brother. The ice split, throwing a bright blue beam of light up to the sky. Far away on a ship, a boy looked at the beam with hope. "Finally." He said to himself. "Uncle! Do you realize what this means?" he said, addressing the old man behind him, who was sitting and peacefully playing a game. "I won't get to finish my game?"He asked, looking up sadly at the boy. "It means my search. It about to come to an end." He said, turning back to the light. Uncle sighed. The boy still remained convinced. "That light has to have come from and incredibly powerful source. It has to be him!" "Oh, it's just the celestial lights. We've been down this road before Prince Zuko. I don't want you to get to excited over nothing." He said as he put down the tile he was holding. "Please sit." He continued. "Why don't you enjoy a cup of calming jasmine tea?" he asked. The prince snapped. "I don't need any calming tea!" he shouted. "I need to capture the Avatar! Houndsman! Set a course for the light." his uncle sighed sadly. Meanwhile, Katara and Sokka stood up nervously. Sokka pointed his spear up at the light. Then, 2 figures emerged from the smoke. Their eyes and arrows were still glowing. They were standing atop the small mountain of snow above Katara and Sokka. "Stay back!" Sokka warned, pointing his spear at the two. The smoke cleared, and the two fell, their eyes and arrows no longer glowing. Katara rushed forward and caught the two. One was a girl with long blonde hair that was tied back in a braid, and the other was a boy. He was bald. He was the first to open his eyes. They were silver. He looked up at Katara and said; "I need to ask you something." "What?" asked Katara. "Come closer." Katara leaned in closer to hear the boys wish. "Do you wanna go penguin sledding with me?" Katara sat back up, looking surprised. "Uh, sure I guess." She said. The boy jumped up with ease. "What's going on here?" he asked "You tell us!" said Sokka. "How did you get in the ice? And why are you not frozen?" He said as he poked the boy in the side with his spear. "I dunno." The boy said as he pushed the spear away. Suddenly he noticed the girl on the ground next to Katara. He jumped to her side. "Wake up." He said, giving her a little shake. Her eyes opened. They too, were silver. She jumped up just as the boy had. "What's up?" she said to the boy as she stretched. There was a huge roar. The two looked at each other and said at the same time. "Appa!" they immediately scrambled over the mountain of snow. When Katara and Sokka came around the corner, it was to see a giant bison with 6 legs and arrows identical to the two kids. They were laughing as it licked them. It stood up and regarded Katara and Sokka with its huge brown eyes. "What is that thing?" Said Sokka as he and Katara walked up to them. "This is Appa, our flying bison." Said the boy. "Ya, and this is Katara, my flying sister." Said Sokka sarcastically. Suddenly Appa sneezed. The boy and the girl ducked, so instead, it hit Sokka. He screeched and tried to wash himself out in the snow. "Don't worry, it'll wash out." Said the boy. The girl was just trying her best not to laugh. "So, do you guys live around here?" he continued. "Don't answer that." Said Sokka as he pointed his spear at the boy. At this gesture, the girl stepped in front of the boy. "Did you see that crazy bolt of light? They were probably trying to signal the fire navy." Katara stepped in front of her brother, pushing the spear away. "Ya, I'm sure their spies for the fire navy, you can tell from that evil look in their eyes." The boy gave a goofy smile. "The paranoid one is my brother Sokka. You never told us your names." The boy went first. "I'm A-A-Aa-ACHOO!" he sneezed and went flying, leaving a breeze as he rocketed 15 feet into the air. Katara and Sokka watched in awe, while the girl looked bored. "I'm Satomi." She said. Then the boy came back. "And this is my twin brother, Aang." Aang then landed next to her. "Nice to meet you!" he said. "You just sneezed! And flew 10 feet in the air!" said Sokka in shock, pointing up toward the sky. "Really? It felt higher than that." Said Aang as he looked up. Katara gasped. "You're Airbenders!' she said. "Sure am." Satomi answered. "Giant bison, light beams, Airbenders," Sokka said as he turned away. "I think I got midnight sun madness. I'm going home, to where stuff makes sense." He said. He had walked to the edge of the small island, but then realized that he had no way home. "If you're stuck, we can give you a ride home on Appa." Aang offered. He and Satomi turned and jumped on to Appa's head. "We'd love a ride! Thanks!" Said Katara as she ran over to Appa's side. "Oh no, I'm not getting on that fluffy snot monster." Said Sokka. "Are you hoping some other monster will come along and give you a ride home? You know, before you freeze to death?" asked Katara from Appa's back. The next thing he knew, Sokka was sitting next to his enthusiastic sister atop the bison. "Okay! First time flyers hold on tight!" Aang called up from the front. "Appa, yip yip!" Satomi called. The bison jumped up about 10 feet in the air, then landed in the water with a huge splash. "Com'on Appa, yip yip!" said Aang. From the back, Sokka called. "Wow. This is truly amazing." "Appa's just tired. A little rest and he'll be soaring through the skies." said Aang. Katara looked over at Aang, then looked back again and said; "Um, why are you smiling at me like that?" Aang's smile disappeared. "I was smiling?" he asked. His sister reached over and gave him a punch in the arm, while Sokka said "Arrgh." In the back. Back on the ship, Uncle approached Zuko. "I'm going to bed now."He yawned and stretched. "A man needs his rest. Prince Zuko, you need some sleep. Even if your right and the Avatar is alive, you won't find him. Your father, grandfather, and great grandfather, all tried and failed." Zuko spoke. "Because their honor, didn't hinge on the Avatars capture. Mine does. This cowards hundred years of hiding are over." Meanwhile, back on Appa, Katara leaned over the saddle and said; "hey." To Aang. Satomi was curled up in a ball, asleep. Her head resting on Aang's lap. "Whatcha' thinking about?" he asked. "I guess I was wondering, you being an Airbender and all, if you had any idea what happened to the Avatar?" Aang eyes went slightly bigger, but Katara took no notice. "Um, no." Said Aang, sitting up a little. Satomi moved, but stayed asleep on his lap. "I knew people who knew him, but I didn't. sorry." He said. "Oh, ok." Said Katara. Aang turned and whispered to his sleeping sister; "That was close." Meanwhile, his sister was dreaming. She woke up to a giant storm! The wind whistled and the thunder and lightning flashed and boomed in her ears. Aang was sitting next to her, fear in his eyes. They tied their staffs to Appa's lead rope, and took control. It was no use. The storm tossed them around and around, eventually pushing them in the water. They resurfaced, but another wave crashed over them, pushing them under again. Satomi looked around under the water and saw Aang's hand loosen its grip on the rope…. "NO!" she thought desperately. Her eyes and arrows began to glow, as did Aang's. They did a swirling motion in synch, and froze the water around them in a tight ball… "Aang! Satomi! Wake up!" both awoke with a gasp. "It's okay; we're in the village now. Come on! Get ready. Everyone's waiting here to meet you two." She said as she stood to exit the tent. As she did, she looked over and noticed the arrows. They went all the way down their arms, and up their legs and head. "Strange…." Katara thought. The second they were ready, Katara grabbed Satomi and Aang's arms and dragged them outside. "Aang, Satomi, this is the entire village. Entire village, this is Aang and Satomi." The whole village consisted of women and small children, except for Katara and Sokka. Satomi and Aang bowed to show respect. The villagers stared at them without moving or saying a thing. "Um, why are they all looking at us like that? Did Appa sneeze on me?" asked Aang. "No one has seen an Airbender in over a hundred years. We thought they were extinct, until my granddaughter and grandson found you two." "Extinct?" said Satomi looking a little scared. "Aang, this is my grandmother." Said Katara. "Call me Gran-Gran." The old women said. At this point, Sokka come over and grabbed Satomi's staff. "What it this? A weapon? You can't stab anything with this." Satomi smiled and used an air current to get it back. "It's not for stabbing. It's for Airbending." She held it carefully, and then it opened. Sokka jumped away with a small yelp. All the children laughed. A little girl called; "Magic trick! Do it again!" Satomi turned to the little girl and said; "not magic, Airbending. It lets me control the air currents around my glider and fly." Sokka folded his arms and looked over at the two. "You know, last time I checked, humans can't fly!" Satomi and Aang shared a smile before Aang said; "Check again!" he opened his glider, which was orange, unlike Satomi's yellow one. They took off together, soaring through the bright blue sky, laughing at the look on Sokka's face. Then they began to show off for the children and Katara. All of whom looked delighted at the show. Then, Aang crashed into a huge pile of snow. Satomi immediately landed and twirled her glider until it was just a staff again. Then she ran over and helped her brother out of the snow, laughing the entire time. Katara, the children, and Sokka came running over. "My watch tower!" said Sokka in an extremely high pitched voice. "That was amazing!" said Katara as the children cheered. From down in the snow, Sokka said; "Great, your Airbenders, Katara's a Waterbender, together you can just waste time all day long." Satomi and Aang looked over at Katara. "You're a Waterbender!" said Aang. "Well, sort of, not yet." Said Katara. "All right, no more playing. Come on Katara, you have chores." Said Gran-Gran as she grabbed Katara's hand and led her away. "I told you, they're the real thing Gran-Gran! I've finally found a bender to teach me!" said Katara enthusiastically to her grandmother. "Katara, try not to put all your hopes in those two." Her grandmother said, turning to face her. "But their special. I can tell. I sense they are filled with much wisdom." Her grandmother choose this moment to look over at the pair. Aang had frozen his tongue to his staff. Satomi reached over and pulled at it, causing her brother to lean forward over to her. "Yep, definitely stuck!" she said as she laughed along with the children. Back on the ship, the Prince was working hard. "Again." Called his Uncle. Zuko released a jet of fire from his fist, aiming at the guard to his left. Then did the same with his right. Then he jumped over their heads, sending a ring of fire at them as he landed. His Uncle let out a frustrated sigh, and then stood up. "No! Power comes from the breath, not the muscle. The breath becomes energy in the body, the energy extends past your limbs, and becomes fire!" he exclaimed, shooting fire at his nephew. "Get it right this time." "Enough. I've been drilling this sequence all day. Teach me the next set. I'm more than ready." Said Zuko as he walked over to his Uncle. "No, you are impatient. You have yet to master your basics. Drill it again!" At this, Zuko exploded. He shot fire at the two guards, knocking them flat. Turning back to his uncle, he said; "The Sages tell us that the Avatar is the last Airbender. He must be over 100 years old by now. He's had a century to master the four elements. I'll need more than just basic Firebending to defeat him. You will teach me the advanced set!" His Uncle looked up at him, then said; "Very well. But first, let me finish my roast duck!" His Nephew looked at him eating and thought; "I'm related to him?" back in the village, Sokka was pacing. "Now men, it's important that you show no fear when you face a Firebender. We are the water tribe. We fight until the last man stands. For, without courage, how can we call ourselves men?" he looked down at the group of young boys who were no more then 8 years old. One raised his hand. "I gotta pee." He said. To which Sokka replied; "Listen, until your fathers return from the war, their counting on you to be the men of this tribe! And that means no potty breaks!" the little boy looked desperately up at him. "But I really gotta go!" Sokka let out a sigh of defeat. "Alright, who else needs to go?" everyone raised their hands. Sokka slapped his forehead with his palm as the boys walked away. Katara came over. "Have you seen Aang? Gran-Gran said he disappeared over an hour ago." She said. Just then, Aang come out of the bathroom, and was immediately surrounded by the ever eager children. "Katara, get him out of here! This lesson is for warriors only!" snarled Sokka to his sister. "Weeeee!" Sokka turned to see Satomi giving children rides off Appa's tail. "Stop! Stop it right now!" yelled Sokka as he ran over and grabbed his spear, which Satomi had been using to hold Appa's tail up. "What's wrong with you two? We don't have time for fun and games with a war going on!" "A war? What war?" Satomi asked, sliding down off of Appa's back. "Ya, what are you talking about Sokka?" asked Aang, coming to stand next to his sister. Sokka looked at the two of them like they were crazy. "You're kidding, right?" Satomi was about to answer, but was cut off by Aang's shout of "PENGUAIN!" then he ran for it. "Hey! Wait for me!" Satomi called as she chased after him. "Their kidding, right?" Sokka asked his sister. Down by the penguin breeding ground, Aang and Satomi were trying to catch one to play with. Katara approached and called; "Aang! Satomi!" She looked down and saw Aang chasing after a penguin. "Hey, Come on little guy, wanna go sledding?" he asked as he jumped for it. The penguin jumped out the way, causing Aang to land in the snow. Satomi came over and helped him up, laughing. Katara came over laughing as well. "I have a way with animals." Said Aang. He chased after some penguins trying to imitate them, making both girls giggle. "Aang, I'll help you catch a penguin if you and Satomi teach me Waterbending." Said Katara. "You got a deal!" Said Aang as he slid past, holding on to a penguins tail. "Just one problem." Said Satomi, helping Aang up again, and brushing snow off of him. "We're Airbenders, not Waterbenders. Isn't there someone in your tribe who can teach you?" she asked. Katara turned away sadly."No, you're looking at the only Waterbender in the whole South Pole." Aang looked over at her in confusion. "This isn't right. A Waterbender needs to master water." then he perked up. "What about the North Pole? There's another water tribe up there right? Maybe they have Waterbenders who could teach you." Katara turned back around and folded her arms. "Maybe. But we haven't had contact with our sister tribe in a long time. It's not exactly "Turn right at the second glacier," it's on the other side of the world!" "But you forget. We have a flying bison!" said Aang. "We can personally fly you to the North Pole. Katara, we're gonna find you a master!" said Satomi. "That's….I mean… I don't know. I've never left home before." "Well, you think about it." Said Aang, putting his hands on his hips. "But in the meantime, can you teach me to catch one of these penguins?" Katara smiled. "Ok, listen closely my young pupil. Catching penguins is an ancient and sacred art. Observe." She threw a fish at Aang, who was tackled by penguins. Soon, the three of them were riding on their backs and sledding down a mountainside. Aang went off a jump and landed in front of Satomi. "I haven't done this since I was a kid! Laughed Katara. "You still are a kid!" Aang yelled over the wind. Suddenly, they hit a tunnel. It was large, with twists and turns, ending up with Aang throwing a blast of wind behind him, causing to speed up ahead, and getting in front of the girls. When the tunnel ended, so did their ride. Satomi looked over her shoulder and saw a huge black metal ship, stuck with ice. She, Katara and Aang approached it. "Wow." Said Aang softly. "What is that?" "A fire navy ship. And a very bad memory for my people." The old flag that hung on the top swung gently in the breeze. Aang began to walk over the entrance. "Aang wait!" Both girls called. "We're not allowed to go near it! The ship could be booby trapped!" Katara said, reaching out to him."Ya Aang, I'm gonna have to agree with Katara on this one." Said Satomi, looking nervously up at the ship. Aang turned back and addressed Katara. "If you wanna be a Bender, you're going to have to let go of fear." He said. Katara looked over at Satomi, who shook her head. When she looked over at Aang, he was giving her a smile. She took a breath and followed him towards the ship. "Aang, do you remember what happened last time we followed one of your stupid ideas?" Satomi said as she ran in after them. Aang didn't answer. Inside the ship, it was silent, dark and dusty. The trio walked down a long corridor, peeking into rooms as they passed them. Aang stopped at the end, and turned into one of them, followed by Katara and Satomi. Inside the room was filled with weapons. Katara broke the silence by saying; "This ship has haunted my trip since Gran-Gran was a little girl. It was part of the Fire Nations first attacks." Aang looked surprised and slightly afraid. "Ok, back up, we have friends all over the world, even in the Fire Nation. We've never seen any war." Satomi said. "Aang, Satomi, how long were you guys in that iceberg?" Katara asked, coming up behind Aang and looking at the weapon he was holding. Aang put it down. "I dunno, a few days maybe?" he said. Satomi shrugged. "I think it was more like a hundred years!" Katara said. "What? That's impossible. Do we look 112 years old?" Aang asked. "Think about it. The war is a century old. You two don't know about it because, somehow, you were in there that whole time." She said. Aang turned pale, and looked horrified. He was caught by Satomi as he fell down. She to, looked pale. "A hundred years….." Satomi muttered as she put a hand up to her forehead. "I can't believe it." Said Aang. "I'm sorry." Said Katara, putting an arm around the two of them. "Maybe somehow, there's a bright side to all of this." "Well, I did get to meet you." Aang said, looking up at Katara. She blushed. "Ewww." Said Satomi from his other side. "Come on, let's get out of here." Said Katara, ignoring Satomi's comment. When they reached the top of the ship, Katara said nervously, "Aang lets head back. This place is really creepy." Aang kept walking. Then, he felt something at his feet. He looked down to see a trip wire. Behind him, the door closed. All three gasped. "What's that you were saying about booby traps?" Satomi asked. Behind them, stem came out of a pipe, a wheel turned, and then BOOM! A firecracker shot out of the top and exploded in the air. "Uh oh." Said Aang. Satomi looked around. At the top, there was a large opening. "Aang! Katara! Let's go!"She yelled. "Hold on tight!" Aang said to Katara as he grabbed her and jumped after his sister. They jumped down the side of the ship, Aang following Satomi. When they got to the bottom, Satomi stopped and looked around. "Satomi? What are you doing? Come on!" said Aang. Satomi checked around again. Somehow, she had the feeling they were being watched. She shook herself, and followed Aang. Back on the ship, Prince Zuko followed the girls jumps. "The last Airbender-" then he noticed Aang. "Airbenders. He said. "Quiet agile for their old age." He pulled away from the telescope. "Wake my Uncle!" he barked at a guard. "Tell him, I found the Avatar." He looked back in his scope to watch them run off. He pulled it around and saw the village. "As well as his hiding place."

Chapter 2

The Avatar's Return

The villagers were waiting for Satomi, Katara, and Aang when they arrived back at the entrance of the village. The children came running out to meet Aang and Satomi when they arrived. Sokka stepped forward. "I knew it! You signaled the Fire navy with that flair! You're leading them straight to us, aren't you?!" he snared at them. Katara rushed to their defense. "Aang and Satomi didn't do anything! It was an accident!" said Katara "Ya, we were on this ship, and there was this booby trap, and well, we boobied right into it." Said Aang, looking guilty. "Katara, you shouldn't have gone on that ship. Now we could all be in danger!" her Grandmother scolded her. "Don't blame Katara or Satomi." Said Aang. "I made them go. It's my fault." "Aha! The traitor confesses! Warriors, away from the enemy. The foreigners are banished from our village." said Sokka triumphantly. "Sokka, your making a mistake!" said Katara. "No, I'm keeping my promise to dad. I'm protecting you from threats like them!" He said as he pointed a finger at the twins. "Aang and Satomi aren't our enemies!" Katara yelled at her brother. "Don't you see? They have brought something to our village that we haven't had in a long time. Fun." "Fun?!" cried Sokka. "We can't fight Firebenders with fun." "You should try it sometime." Declared Aang, earning him a punch in the arm from his sister."Get out of our village. Now." Said Sokka "Grandmother please! Don't let Sokka do this." begged Katara. "Katara, you knew going on that ship was forbidden. Sokka is right. I think it best that the Airbenders leave." Her grandmother replied. "Fine! Then I'm banished too!" Katara shouted. "Come on Aang, Satomi. Let's go." "Where do you think you're going?" Yelled Sokka. "To find a Waterbender. Aang and Satomi are taking me to the North Pole." "We are? Great!" said Aang happily. "Katara wait! Would you really choose them over your own tribe? Your own family?" Satomi came over and put a hand on Katara's shoulder. "Katara, we're not going to come between you and your family." She said. Then she let go and followed Aang over to Appa. She jumped in the saddle while Aang stopped as Katara spoke. "So you're leaving the South Pole?" Said Katara. "This is goodbye?" Aang turned around. "Thanks for Penguin sledding with us." Where will you go?"She asked. "Back home to look for the Airbenders." Called Satomi from the saddle. A thought struck Aang. "Wow, we haven't cleaned our room in a hundred years! Not looking forward to that." He smiled sadly. "It was nice meeting everyone." He said as he prepared to leave. "Let's see your Bison fly now air boy." Said Sokka "Appa, yip yip!" the bison stood up. "Ya I thought so!" called Sokka. A little girl came running out with tears in her eyes. "Aang, Satomi, don't go. I'll miss you." She said sadly. "I'll miss you too." Said Aang. He glanced over at Katara, who stood with tears in her eyes. "Let's go Aang." Said Satomi. "Come on boy." Aang turned Appa around, and they left. The little girl turned sadly away and walked back toward the village. Katara stood watching until they were out of sight. Her grandmother came up behind her and said; "Katara, you'll feel better after you-""Are you happy now?! There goes my only chance of ever becoming a Waterbender!" Katara snapped at her grandmother, before turning and walking back to the village. "Alright, ready our defenses. The Fire nation could be at our shores any minute now! And NO potty breaks!" he yelled at a boy. Aang and Satomi sat miserably on ice chunks. "No lecture?" said Aang. "Won't it hurt more if I don't?" she asked, Turing over on her side. Aang went quiet. Appa gave a roar. "Ya, I know." Sighed Aang. "She was pretty." Satomi sat up with a gasp. "What is it?" Asked Aang. In reply, Satomi pointed. A dark metal ship was heading for the village. "Oh no!" cried Aang. The two jumped down. "Appa, wait here!" Satomi called over her shoulder as she and Aang ran for the village. Back at the village, Sokka was reading himself for war. He painted his face gray, his chin white and black around his eyes. On the ship, servants were helping Zuko put his armor on. Slipping it on and tying the strings. They put his helmet on, and he was ready. At the village, Sokka stood ready. Waiting for the ship. The ground began to shake and crack beneath his feet, and his watch tower fell. The ship appeared out of the fog. It was huge! It crushed the snow boarders, taking Sokka in the land slide that came with it. When the door opened, he had to jump out of the way in order to not be crushed. Out of the smoke came Zuko. He walked down the ramp accompanied by two guards. When he was halfway off, Sokka came running to meet him with a warriors cry. Zuko knocked him off the side, making the villagers gasp with fear. He approached the villagers. "Where are you hiding him?" he asked. Silence. He struck out and grabbed Katara's grandmother. "He'd be about this age. Master of all four elements?" the villagers looked at him with blank faces. He let go of Katara's grandmother. She rushed over to Katara's arms. Zuko let out a ring of fire over their heads, causing them to scream. "I know you're hiding him!" Sokka came running up behind him with another war cry. Zuko tripped him in over his head, and then shot fire at him. Sokka yelped and jumped out of the way, shooting his boomerang at him, which almost hit. "Show no fear!" yelled a boy, throwing his spear to him. Sokka ran at Zuko with it. He broke the top, then grabbed it and gave Sokka a few pokes, knocking him to the ground. Sokka sat there rubbing his head. Then, his boomerang came back! It hit the Prince squarely in the head, causing him to become very angry. He looked down at Sokka, readying his Firebending…. The Prince went flying! The guards on his left did as well. Underneath them, came Satomi and Aang, riding on penguins. They did a sharp turn, splattering children with snow. The children cheered. "Sokka, are you alright?" asked Satomi as she got off of her penguin. "Fine." Said Sokka, who was being helped up by his sister. "Hi Katara, hi Sokka!" Said Aang, as his penguin left. "Hi Aang, Satomi. Thanks for coming." Muttered Sokka. The twins turned to face Zuko. The guards surrounded them. Satomi looked over at her brother, who nodded. They went back to back, and blew snow up in the guard's faces. Then they turned and in synch, blew snow at Zuko. "Looking for us?" asked Aang. "You're both Airbenders? Whos the Avatar?" asked Zuko. Satomi and Aang took fighting stances. His eyes widened. "You both are..." "Aang and Satomi are…" said Katara. "No way." Muttered Sokka. They slowly began to circle. "I've spent years preparing for this moment of our encounter. Training. Meditating. You're just children!" "Well you're just a teenager." Said Satomi, stopping her pacing and raising an eyebrow. This did not please the prince. He sent fire at both of them. Aang twirled his staff until the fire disappeared. Satomi jumped out of the way and let Sokka's pile of a watchtower take the hit. He continued to shoot fire at them, as they moved in a slow circle around each other. Satomi was now doing the same as Aang, twirling her staff to extinguish the fire. Behind them, the villagers screamed as the fire raced towards them. Aang grabbed Satomi's arm. She looked up at him. He gave a small nod. "If we go with you, will you promise not to hurt anyone?" he asked. Zuko nodded. 4 guards walked over and grabbed Aang and Satomi's staffs, and lead them onto the ship. Katara ran forward. "no, Aang, Satomi, don't do this!" she begged, tears in her eyes. "Don't worry Katara, it'll be ok." Aang reassured her, as they began to walk up the ramp. One of the guards gave him a push. Satomi stepped on his foot. "Don't push him." She said. "Take care of Appa until we get back!" Satomi called over her shoulder, giving Katara a smile. At the front, Zuko called; "Head a course for the fire nation. I'm going home." The door began to close. Satomi and Aang were both smiling at Katara. Just before she couldn't see their faces anymore, she saw the two glance at each other, frowning.

The villagers were quiet. They were all thinking about what had happened. Katara was pacing. "We have to go after that ship Sokka. They saved our tribe. Now we have to save them." "Katara, I-" "why can't you realize that their on our side!? If we don't help them, no one will. I know you don't like Aang and Satomi, but we owe them and-" "Katara! Are you gonna talk all day, or are you coming with me?" he asked, pointing to the small boat he had been filling with supplies while Katara had been ranting. "Sokka!" said Katara, running at her brother and throwing her arms around him. "Get in. we're going to save your boyfriend and his sister." "He's not my-" Katara began. "Whatever." Said Sokka, putting his hands up and smiling. "What do you two think you're doing?" said a voice behind them. They turned to see Gran-Gran. Both immediately tried not to look guilty. "You'll need these." She said, holding out sleeping bags for the two. "You have a long journey ahead of you." She said. She took a few steps toward them. "It's been so long since I've had hope. But you brought it back to life, my little Waterbender." She said, hugging Katara. She turned to Sokka. "And you my brave warrior, be nice to your sister." "Sokka smiled and hugged her. "Ya, ok Gran-Gran." "Aang and Satomi are the Avatar's. Their the world's only chance. You both found them for a reason. Now your destinies are intertwined with theirs." Sokka and Katara looked over at each other. Katara looked over at the small boat in the water. "There's no way we're going to catch a warship with this." She said. there was a low rumbling. Appa came over a small mountain of snow. "Appa!" cried Katara, running over to him. "You just love taking me out of my comfort zone. Don't you." Said Sokka.

Back on the ship, Satomi and Aang stood watching Zuko study their staff's. "These staffs will make excellent gifts for my father." He said. "I suppose you wouldn't know about fathers. Being raised by monks." He said. Satomi hated him more. "Take the Avatar's to the prison hold. And take these to my quarters." He said, holding out the staffs to his Uncle. "Hey, would you mind taking these to his quarters?" he asked, handing the staffs to a guard beside him. The guard took them and walked away. Satomi and Aang watched as their staffs were taken away. The ship continued moving through the silent water. the guards leading Satomi and Aang were silent. "Soo, I guess you guys have never fought Airbenders before." Said Aang. "I bet we could take you both with our hands tied behind our backs." He said. "Quiet." Snapped the guard in front. They reached the end of the hallway. The one in front took out a key and reached for the door. Satomi turned around and winked at Aang. He gave a small nod. They both took huge breaths of air, and exhaled. Satomi stayed where she was at, and Aang went shooting back, knocking out both guards. Aang jumped up on the top deck, followed by Satomi. He jumped, and blasted the door in. they ran down the long corridor Aang looked over his shoulder. "Don't look back!" Satomi yelled at him. "The Avatar's have escaped!" "Ignore it!" Satomi said. "Just keep going!"

Back on Appa, Sokka was saying "go. Fly. Soar." "Please Appa." Said Katara. "We need your help. Aang and Satomi need your help." "Up. Ascend. Elevate." Said Sokka from the back. "Sokka doesn't believe you can fly." Said Katara, leaning down and patting him on the head. "But I do Appa. Come on, don't you want to save them?" "What was it that kid said? ye ha? Hup hup? Wa ho? Uh, Yip Yip?"suddenly, Appa was soaring through the skies. "KATARA! HE"S FLYING! He's really fly-" he went silent after looking over at his sister. She had a smirk on her face. "I mean…. Big deal. He's flying." On the ship, Aang rounded a corner, followed closely by Satomi. "AGH!" he yelped, coming to a stop. Satomi bumped into him from behind. In front of them, were three guards. "You haven't seen our staff's around, have you?" asked Aang. Behind him, Satomi rolled her eyes, and gave him a push. Aang went in three loops around them, going on the walls. Satomi zigzagged between them. "Thanks anyway!" Aang called over his shoulder. They jumped up onto the next floor. A guard stood in the way. He shot fire at them. Satomi ran up onto the wall, and then slid underneath the guard to avoid the fire. Aang did a flip over him, and cut the ropes off of his wrists on his helmet. As they continued running, Satomi said; "Untie me!" Aang reached over and untied her. They looked in several rooms. Nothing. They did run into Uncle, who was taking a nap. "Oops, sorry." Satomi whispered as she shut the door. They ran into a 4th door, and they found their staffs! They ran in, ready to grab their staffs and run again. But when they were halfway across the room, the door shut with a loud "CLANG!" the twins turned to see Zuko standing where the door had been. "Looks like I underestimated the two of you." He shot fire at Aang. He dogged several attacks, then was cornered. Satomi shot a blast of air at Zuko, causing him to turn and go after Satomi instead of Aang, who was standing in the corner breathing heavily, a look of shock on his face. He shot fire at Satomi, who was on top of an air ball. She was hit, and sent flying. He turned back to Aang, shooting fire at him again. Aang dogged each attack, moved down the wall, and ducked, rolling underneath Zuko. Satomi had got up at this point, and had grabbed the tapestry with the sign of the Fire nation on it. Aang was now back to back with Zuko, making him angrier. Satomi came over on another Airball, and wrapped it around the prince. Aang gave her a high five, and the two ran over and grabbed their staffs. They turned back around to see Zuko blast the tapestry to pieces. He stood at the ready, and then Aang hit him with the bed against the wall. Then Satomi slammed him against the ceiling. When the prince raised his head, the Avatar's had disappeared. Up at the top of the ship, the hatch opened with a blast of air. Satomi and Aang ran right through it, and out to the deck. Aang threw his staff out first, and jumped on. As Satomi jumped on hers, something grabbed her leg. She looked down to see Zuko grabbing her ankle, and bringing her down. They slammed onto the bottom deck of the ship. "Satomi!" cried Aang. He turned around and began to fly back towards her. Zuko stood up and turned around to face her. She was still on the ground. Aang swooped down and stood in front of his sister. There was a roar. "What is that?" asked Zuko looking up in the sky. "Appa." Satomi's voice came from behind Aang. "Look out!" she cried. Aang looked back just in time to stop the fire from hitting him. He went flying back to the edge of the boat. "Aang!" Satomi called. She stood up, but was thrown back by a blast of fire from Zuko. She was now on the opposite side of Aang. Aang tried to twirl his staff to stop the fire. It worked, but only for a few seconds. His staff went flying. He dogged the attacks, and ended up on the edge. "NO!" Screamed Satomi. Zuko shot fire at him, and he went off the edge. He then turned to Satomi, who was struggling to stand. He shot fire at her as well. She went flying off. "AANG! SATOMI! NO!" Katara screamed desperately. "AANG! SATOMI!" She called. Deep in the water, they heard Katara's plea. Their eyes and arrows began to glow. They swirled the water around themselves, and were soon twenty feet in the air above the ship, on opposite sides. They dove down and stood back to back. Together they created a circle out of the water, and made it grow bigger and bigger, knocking everyone on deck off. "Did you see what they just did?!" said Katara in awe. "Now that was some Waterbending!" Said Sokka. Back on the deck, the glow wore off, and the two collapsed. Appa landed next to the two, and Sokka and Katara jumped off. They ran over to the twins. "Aang! Satomi! Are you alright?" cried Katara "Hey Katara. Hey Sokka. Thanks for coming." Said Satomi, sounding tired. "Well, I couldn't let you guys have all the glory." Said Sokka with a smile. "I dropped my staff." Satomi muttered."Me too." Said Aang. "I got them!" said Sokka. He grabbed Satomi's staff, and then went for Aang's. When he picked it up, he jumped. Zuko was holding on the other end, and pulling himself up from over the side. Sokka poked him on the head with it a few times, and he let go. "Ha! That's form the Water tribe!" yelled Sokka over the edge. While Katara was helping Satomi and Aang onto Appa, some guards approached, looking at Satomi and Aang. Katara tried Waterbending, but accidentally froze Sokka's feet. "Katara!" he yelled. He pulled out his boomerang and began to chip at it. Katara turned around, and managed to freeze the guards. "Hurry up Sokka!" she called as she climbed up on Appa. "I'm just a guy, with a boomerang. I didn't ask for all this flying and magic…" Sokka muttered as he ran over to them. "Yip yip! Yip yip!" he yelled as he jumped on Appa. Appa took flight. Uncle looked amazed at what he saw. Thinking it might be a dream. "Shoot them down!" yelled Zuko as Uncle helped him up. Together, he and Uncle shot Fire at them. Satomi saw, ran to the back, and threw a gust of Air at it, causing t to hit the mountain next to them instead. This caused a landslide of snow to hit the ship. The kids flew away laughing. Zuko did not look happy. "Good news for the Firelord." Said Uncle as he stood up. "The Fire nation's greatest threat is just two kids." "Those kids, Uncle, just did this." He said, pointing at the snow covering the ship. "I won't underestimate them again. Dig this ship out and follow them!" he yelled at the guards behind him. They were holding lanterns to the three frozen guards, trying to unfreeze them. "As soon as your finished with that." He said, turning away and narrowing his eyes.

"How did you guys do that? With the water? It was the most amazing thing I've ever seen!" Katara said to Aang and Satomi. "I don't know." Said Satomi. "It just sort of…happened." "Why didn't you tell us you're the Avatar's?" she said. Satomi looked up at Aang, and answered; "Because….We never wanted to be." "But Aang, Satomi. The world's been waiting for the Avatar's return and finally put an end to this war." Said Katara. "And how are we supposed to do that?" asked Aang. "well, according to legend, you two need to first master Water, then Earth, then Fire right?" said Katara. "That's what the Monks were always saying." Satomi confirmed. "Well, if we go to the North Pole, you guys can master Waterbending." Said Katara. "We can learn together!" said Aang, perking up a little. "And Sokka, I'm sure you'll get to knock some Firebender heads on the way." Said Katara. "I'd like that." Said Sokka, looking evil."I'd really like that." "Then we're in this together!" Said Katara. "Alright, but before we learn Waterbending, there's a few places we need to see." Said Aang, pulling out a map and smiling. He pointed out three locations. "What's there?" asked Katara, pointing to one of the spots. "Here, we'll ride the hopping Llama's. Then way over here, we'll surf on the back of giant Coe fish! Then back over here, we'll ride the HogMonkeys. They don't like people riding them, but that's what makes it fun!" he said enthusiastically. "Where do you get all you're crazy ideas from?" asked Satomi, giving him a thump on the head. They flew off laughing, not knowing what was ahead of them.

Chapter 3

The Southern Air Temple

The sun rose over the quiet lake where Aang, Satomi, Sokka and Katara had made camp. It was early morning, and Aang, Satomi and Katara were packing up. Sokka was still sleeping. "Wait til you see it Katara, the Air Temple is one of the most beautiful places in the world." said Aang, tightening Appa's ropes attached to his horn. Satomi nodded her agreement. "Aang, Satomi, I know you're excited, but its been 100 years since you've been home." said Katar, coming from the saddle to look down at the two of them. "Thats why we're so excited!" said Satomi excitedly. "Its just that...A lot can change in all that time." Katara said quietly. "I know. but I need to see it for myself." said Satomi. Aang had jumped off Appa, so Satomi followed. He ran over to where Sokka was sleeping on the ground. "Wake up Sokka! Air Temple here we come!" Sokka moaned and said "Sleep now, temple later." Aang looked down at him for few seconds. An evil smile spread on his face. He picked up a stick and began poking and rubbing around the outside of Sokka's sleeping bag. "Sokka wake up! There's a prickle snake in your sleeping bag!" he yelped. Sokka jumped up yelling "GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" he hopped around for a few seconds then fell over on his face. Katara started laughing, and Satomi leaned over and said "Great, you're awake! lets go!"

down at the Fire Nation docks, Iroh and Zuko were coming off their damaged ship. "Uncle, I want the repairs made as quickly as possible. I don't want to stay too long and risk losing their trial." "You mean the Avatar's-" Iroh started. Zuko swung around. "Don't mention their name on these docks. Once word gets out that their alive, every Firebender will be out looking for them, and I don't want anyone getting in the way." "Getting in the way of what, Prince Zuko?" said deep voice. Both turned to see a large man with light brown hair and brown eyes walking towards them. He had a slight beard, and was smiling slyly. "Captain Zhao." said Zuko in a slightly disgusted sort of voice. "Its Commander now." he said. He turned and bowed to Iroh. "And General Iroh, great hero of our nation." he said, straightening up. Iron bowed back. "Retired General." he replied. "The Fire Lord's brother and son are welcome guests anytime. What brings you to my harbor?" he asked. "Our ship is being repaired." replied Iroh, gesturing at it. "That's quite a bit of damage." Said Zhao. "Yes, you wouldn't believe what happened...Uncle! tell Commander Zhao what happened." Uncle's face went blank for a moment, then he stammered; "Yes, I will do that...It was incredible." Then he leaned and whispered to Zuko. "What, did we crash or something?" "Yes! right into an Earth Kingdom ship." said Zuko. Zhao looked impressed. "Really? you must ingale me with all the thrilling details." He leaned down to Zuko's height. "Join me for a drink?" "Sorry but we have to go." said Zuko, turing and taking a few steps before Uncle grabbed his shoulder and said "Prince Zuko, show Commander Zhao your respect." He turned to Zhao. "We would be honored to join you. Do you have any Jin Shang tea? Its my favorite. They walked away. Zuko let his anger out in a bust of fire before turning to follow.

The clouds were puffy and white surrounding the mountains. Satomi reached out to touch one as it got close. Up on the saddle, Sokka's stomach growled. "Hey stomach, be quiet, I'm trying to find us some food." He said as he searched through bags, only to find crumbs fall out. "Hey, who ate all my blubbered seal jerky?" he asked, leaning up front. "Oh, that was food? I used it to start the campfire last night. Sorry." said Aang. "You what?! No wonder the flames smelled so good." said Sokka miserably. "The Potala mountain range! We're almost there!' said Satomi excitedly, pointing. "Aang, Satomi, before we get to the Air Temple, I want to talk to you about the Airbenders." said Katara quietly. "What about them?" asked Aang. "Well...I just want you to be prepared for what you might see. The Fire Nation is ruthless. They killed my mother. They could've done the same to your people." Aang and Satomi went silent for a few seconds. "Just because no one's seen an Airbender, doesn't mean the Fire Nation killed them all. They probably escaped." Katara gently touched both their shoulders. "I know it might be hard to except-" Aang interrupted. "You don't understand Katara, the only way to get to and Air Temple is by a flying bison, and I doubt the Fire Nation has any flying bison. Right Appa?" he said, leaning down to see the bison's face. They flew on. Katara noticed Satomi looked slightly troubled, as though her brothers words had not reassured her. They went around a mountain, then began to fly straight up it. Satomi looked over to make sure Katara and Sokka were alright. They seemed so. She turned her head back to the font. They reached the top of the mountain and flew over it. The Temple was revealed. It was large, with many twisted paths and towers. "There it is. The Southern Air Temple." "Aang! It's amazing!" said Katara next to him. Satomi put an arm around her brother. "We're home Aang." "We're home." he agreed.

Back at the docks, Zhao was finishing his speech. "...And by years end, the Earth Kingdom capital will be under our rule." he said, turning away from the large map he had been standing in front of. "The Fire Lord will finally claim victory in this war." "If my father thinks the rest of the world will follow him willingly, then he is a fool." said Zuko as Zhao sat down. "Two years at sea have done little to temper your tongue. How's your search for the Avatar going?" A large clanging was followed. Iroh had knocked over a set of weapons. "My fault entirely." he said, walking away from them. "We haven't found him yet." Zuko replied to Zhao's question. "Did you really expect to? the Avatar died 100 years ago with the rest of the Airbenders." he said. Zuko looked away. "Unless...You've found some evidence that the Avatar is still alive?" he said. Zuko looked back up. "No, nothing." "Prince Zuko, the Avatar is the only one to stop the Fire Nation from winning this war. If you have an ounce of loyalty left, you'll tell me what you found." said Zhao, leaning over the chair and looking intently at Zuko. "I haven't found anything. It's like you said. The Avatar probably died a long time ago." he said, returning the gaze. Zuko stood and began to walk toward the door. "Come on Uncle, we're going." The two guards at the door crossed their staffs, preventing them from leaving. "Commander Zhao, we interrogated the crew as you instructed. They confirmed that Prince Zuko had the Avatars in custody, but let him escape." said a guard who had just walked in. "They also confirmed that there are two Avatars. Twins." "What?" said Zhao in surprise. "Yes sir." he said. Zhao turned to Zuko and said "Remind me, how exactly was your ship damaged?"

Satomi followed Aang up the twisting path that lead to the Temple. Katara and Sokka lagged behind slightly. "So where do I get something to eat?" asked Sokka "You're lucky enough to be one of the first outsiders to ever visit an Air Temple, and all you can think about is food?" said Katara "I'm just a simple guy, with simple needs." Sokka replied. Aang and Satomi had stopped on a cliff overlooking a weird board with pillars and what looked like two goal posts. "So thats where my friends and I played Air Ball!" said Aang. "Satomi never liked it much." His sister shrugged. "Over there is where the bison would sleep, and..." he let out a sigh. "What's wrong?" asked Katara. "This place used to be full of Monks and Bison and Lemurs. Now there's just a bunch of weeds." said Satomi. "I can't believe how much things have changed." said Aang. Satomi put a hand on his shoulder. "So this Air Ball game, how do you play?" asked Sokka, coming to stand behind them. Aang smiled. A few minutes later, Sokka was standing in front of one goal and Aang at the other. Satomi and Katara stood off to the side watching. Aang swung the ball around himself, then threw it up into the air. when it came back to his height, then jumped up and let a gust of air out on it. The ball hit multiple pillars before hitting Sokka square in the chest and sending him through the goal and onto the snowy ground. Aang laughed and called "Aang 7, Sokka 0!" Satomi ran over to congratulate him, while Katara went to help her brother up. "Making him feel better is putting me in a world of hurt." said Sokka as he brushed snow off. He suddenly noticed something and crawled over to it. "Katara, check this out." he said quietly. A Fire Navy helmet laid nestled in the snow. "We should tell them." said Sokka. Katara nodded and called "Aang, Satomi, there's something you need to see." "Ok!" they said at the same time, and ran over to them, balancing the Air Ball between them. As they got closer, Katara suddenly made a pile of snow fall on top of Sokka and the helmet, hiding both from view. "What is it?" asked Satomi as they reached them. "Just this new Waterbending trick I learned." Said Katara. "Nice one. But enough practicing, we have a whole temple to see!" said Aang, turning and walking toward it. Sokka dug himself out and said "You know you can't protect them forever." His sister did not answer, she followed the twins up to the front of the Temple. While Aang and Satomi were running around chattering excitedly, Sokka said "Katara, Fire Benders were here. You can't pretend they weren't." "I can for their sake. If they Aang and Satomi find out the Fire Nation invaded their home, they'll be devastated." Katara replied. "Hey guys! We want you to meet somebody!" called Aang, standing next to a statue of an old man with Satomi. "Who's that?" asked Sokka. "Mongiatzo. The greatest Airbender in the world." said Satomi, turning to the statue. "He taught us everything we know." said Aang. Together they bowed. Satomi's memories flashed back. _"But the true secret is in the gooey center." said Monk Gyatso, pulling a cake from the warm oven and using air to make the goo swirl up into a perfect swirl. "Mmm." said Satomi and Aang, who were sitting on the balconies edge, facing away from the teacher. "But my ancient cake making techniques aren't the only thing on your minds, is it, Satomi and Aang?" He said, putting the cake down on the edge, lined up with 5 others. Aang and Satomi turned to face the front. "This whole Avatar thing. Isn't there only supposed to be one Avatar? So maybe the Monks made a mistake." Said Aang. "Yes. Normally there is only one. But for an unknown reason, you both are. And the only mistake they made was telling you before you were both 16. But we can't concern ourselves with what was, we must concern ourselves with what is!" said Monk Gyatso, gesturing off the balcony to the life surrounding the temple. "But Gyatso, how will we know when we're ready for this?" asked Satomi. "All your questions will be answered when you are old enough to enter the Air Temple sanctuary. Inside, you will meet someone who will guide the two of you on your journey together." Said Gyatso. Aang jumped up excitedly. "Who is it?" he asked. "When you are ready, he will reveal himself to the both of you." "Uhhhgg." Aang and Satomi said in unison. "Now, are you two going to help me with these cakes, or not?" he asked. They smiled. "Alright." they said. The three of them stood in a line facing the cakes. Gyatso counted. "One." they took a stance. "Two." They prepared Airballs. "Three!" they threw the Air Balls at the cakes, each hitting two and sending them flying. They rocked away, each hitting a different Monk. two got hit twice, due to the fact there were only 4 monks. Lemurs attacked from all sides, jumping down and gobbling the cake up. Aang Satomi and Gyatso all laughed. They all turned away. Aang and Satomi bowed towards the teacher and he to them. "Your aims have improved greatly, my young pupils." said Gyatso, laying a hand on their heads. _

Back in the present, Satomi and Aang were bowing to the statue. Satomi could almost feel her teachers hand on her head again. They stood up straight. Katara came forward and put a hand on their shoulders. "You must miss him.." "Yeah." said Aang. Together they began to walk up the stairs to the Temple. "Where are you going?" asked Katara. "The Air temple sanctuary. There's someone we're ready to meet." Said Satomi as she and her brother continued up. When they came upon two large doors, Katara said "But no one could have survived in there for 100 years." "Its not impossible, we survived in an iceberg for that long." said Satomi. "Good point." said Katara. "Katara, whoever's in there could help us figure out this whole Avatar thing!" said Aang excitedly. "And maybe whoever's in there might have a chamber of delicious meats!" said Sokka, rubbing his hands together. He then ran at the door, but slammed headfirst into it. He tried pushing on it to make it open, then tuned to Aang and Satomi and asked. "I don't suppose you have a key?" Satomi laughed quietly. "The key Sokka, is Airbending." she said. They stood back as Aang and Satomi stood in front of the doors. they took deep breaths in, then simultaneously took a step forward, and basted Air from their hands. The currents went through the pipes, and made all three horns turn purple. The doors opened, and the group went in. "Hello?" "Anyone home?" called Satomi, then Aang as they walked in.

"So two 12 year olds bested you and your Firebenders?" asked Zhao, pacing past Zuko's chair. "You're more pathetic than I thought." "I underestimated them once, but it will not happen again." said Zuko. "No it will not, because you won't have a second chance." said Zhao. "Commander Zhao, I've been hunting the Avatar for two years, and I-" "And you failed!" said Zhao, blasting fire at him as he turned to face him. "Capturing the Avatar's is too impotent to leave in a teenagers hands. He's mine now." Zuko jumped up ready to fight, but was restrained by the guards behind him "Keep them here." said Zhao as he turned away. Zuko kicked over a table in frustration. "More tea please." asked Iroh.

Back at the Temple, Aang, Satomi, Katara and Sokka had all frozen. In front of them lay hundreds of statues. They walked between the rows, looking at each one in wonder. "Statues? thats it?" said Sokka. "Wheres the meat?" The others ignored him. "Who are all these people?" asked Katara, standing between Aang and Satomi and looking at one. "I don't know. But it feels like I know them somehow." Said Aang. "Yeah..." said Satomi. "Look, this one an Airbender!" he said, pointing at one. "And this ones a Waterbender!' said Katara, pointing at the one next to it. "Their lined up in a pattern." Satomi recognized. "Air, Water, Earth, Fire." she said, pointing them out. "Thats the Avatar cycle." said Aang. "Of course. Their Avatars. Aang, Satomi, these are your past lives!" said katara. "Wow. there are so many!" said Aang, taking a few steps and looking up. "Past lives? Katara, you really believe in that stuff?" asked Sokka. "it's true. When the Avatar dies, their reincarnated into the next cycle." said Katara. Aang and Satomi had walked up to a statue and staring at it. Satomi could see a slight glint in its eyes... "Aang, Satomi, snap out of it!' said Katara, shaking both of them. "huh?" said Aang in confusion. "Who is that?" asked Katara. "Thats Avatar Roku, the Avatar before us." said Satomi. "You were a Firebender? No wonder I didn't trust you two when we first met." said Sokka, coming to stand next to them. "Theres no writing. How do you know his name?" asked Katara. Aang and Satomi shared a glance. "We just...know." Satomi said. Sokka groaned. "You two just couldn't get any weirder." before they had a chance to reply, there was the sound of footsteps. All took refuge behind statues. Aang and Katara on one side, while Sokka and Satomi were on the other side. A shadow had appeared. "Firebender. Nobody make a sound." whispered Sokka to Katara and Aang. "You're making a sound!" said katara. "Shhh!" the other three snapped. The shadow had gotten bigger. "That Firebender won't know what hit him." said Sokka, holding his kukri out. He stood and looked around the corner. then froze. the others followed. A small Lemur stood in front of them, blinking curiously. "Lemur!" Aang and Satomi yelled enthusiastically. "Dinner!" said Sokka hungrily. "Don't listen to him. You're going to be our new pet." said Satomi. "Not if I get him first!" yelled Sokka. All three rushed it. The Lemur fled from fear. "Wait! Come back!" yelled Satomi as she, Sokka and Aang began to chase it. "I wanna eat you!" called Sokka. The ran down a long hallway, following the Lemur. Aang pulled ahead, so when Satomi tried to pass, Sokka swung his kukri to trip her. When he looked up, he found her on the wall, running and laughing. She went back to the floor, turned and threw and Airball at Sokka. he flipped over and fell, his hood falling to cover his face. The Lemur had reached the end of the hallway and come upon a balcony. it turned and saw Aang and Satomi chasing it, spread its arms, and flew away. Aang checked to see his sister following, then ran and jumped off the balcony to follow the lemur. Satomi followed. Sokka reached the edge and called down "No fair!" Aang laughed. tears gathered in his eyes from the cool air as he fell with a wild smile on his face.

Zhao returned to his tent. "My search party is ready. Once my ships are at sea, you'll be escorted out, and allowed to go." "Why? are you worried I'm going to try and stop you?" asked Zuko. Zhao laughed. "You? Stop me? Impossible." Zuko stood. "Don't underestimate me Zhao. I will capture the Avatar before you" Iroh stood. "Prince Zuko, that's enough!" he said in a warning voice. "You can't compete with me. I've got hundreds of warships under my command. And you. You're just a banished prince. No home. no allies. You're own father doesn't even want you." "You're wrong! Once I deliver him the Avatar's, he will welcome me home with honor! and restore my rightful place on the throne" "If you're father truly wanted you home, he would have let you return by now, Avatar's or not. But in his eyes, you are a failure. A disgrace to the Fire Nation." "Thats not true!" snarled Zuko. "you have the scar to prove it." said Zhao. "Maybe you'd like one too match!" yelled Zuko. "Is that a challenge?" asked Zhao. "An Agni Kai. At sunset." Zuko replied. "Very well." Said Zhao. "It's a shame you're father won't be here to watch me humiliate you. I guess you're uncle will do." he turned and walked out. Iroh spoke. "Prince Zuko, have you forgotten what happened the last time you duled a master?" he asked. "I will never forget." Zuko said.

The Lemur landed, and so did the twins. Aang leapt for it, but it dodged and ran into a tent. Satomi pointed and together they ran inside. "Hey! Come back!" Satomi called as they went in. "Come on out little lemur, that hungry guy won't bother you anymore." said Aang as they looked around for it. As they opened the next flap to look for the lemur, a horrible sight met their eyes. Firebender skeletons were all over. "Firebeners? They were here?" said Aang. Then their eyes fell on the middle of the room. Nestled in snow was a skelington with a special necklace. the same necklace Gyatso used to wear. "Gyatso..." whispered Satomi. they fell to their knees. The tent flap opened again. "Hey guys, you find my dinner yet?" asked Sokka as he walked in. He saw the twins on their knees crying. "Aang, Satomi, I wasn't really going to eat the lemur." he said, walking up to them. Then he noticed the skeleton. "Oh man..." he whispered. "Come on guys, everything will be alright." he said, putting a hand on each shoulder. He gasped as their arrows began to glow. Back in the statue room, the eyes of the statues began to glow. "Satomi, Aang!" whispered Katara before running to find the others. Around the world, statues, drawings and paintings of various Avatar's began to glow. "Send word to the Fire Lord immediately. The Avatar has returned." said a Fire Sage. Back at the Temple, Aang and SAtomi were on their feet as an air bubble began to form around the two of them. bones and dust flew everywhere. "Aang! Satomi! Come on! Snap out of it!" yelled Sokka before he was shoved away by the wind. The entire tent exploded as Sokka was thrown back into a stone wall yelling. "What happened?!" Katara yelled to her brother as she fought her way over to where he stood, holding to a crumbled wall. "They found out Firebenders killed Gyatso!" Sokka called over the wind. "Oh no! It's their Avatar spirit! They must have triggered it! I'm going to try and calm them down!" Katara yelled. "Well do it before they blow us off the mountain!" yelled Sokka. Katara fought her way forward, trying to keep dust out of her eyes. As she got closer, the bubble lifted the twins off the ground, forcing Katara back as the wind became stronger.

It was sunset. Zuko was kneeling in front of uncle, seconds before his Agni kai with Zhao. "Remember you're Firebending basics Prince Zuko, they are your greatest weapons." said Iroh. "I refuse to let him win." said Zuko as he stood and faced Zhao from across the ring. "This will be over quickly." said Zhao. The gong sounded. The Agni Kai began. Zuko made a circle with his hands, the thrust fire at Zhao, which he dodged easily. Zuko did this few times, each time missing. Zhao destroyed his last attempt. Zuko was already breathing a little heavy. he then swung his leg around and blasted fire from it, then again. Zhao parted the fire both times, then stomped down, and blasted fire along the ground, forcing Zuko back a few steps. "Basics Zuko! Break his roots!" yelled Uncle. Zhao blasted fire each time he took a step, forcing Zuko backwards 4 times before knocking him off his feet. As Zuko pulled his head up and opened his eyes, he let out a gasp. Zhao jumped on top of him, and blasted fire at him Zuko jumped up, swung up in a circle while blasting fire at Zhao's feet and getting himself up in one swift movement. Now it was Zhao's turn to struggle for balance. Each step Zuko took, he blasted fire out, making Zhao stumble. After repeating this movement 4 times, Zhao fell. Now it was Zuko's turn to jump atop Zhao, who had no escape. He held his arms out, ready to make the final strike. "Do it!" Zhao yelled. Zuko unleashed the blast. It didn't hit Zhao however, only next to him. "Thats it?" Zhao asked, looking at the crater, then Zuko's face. "You're father raised a coward." "Next time you get in my way, I promise I won't hold back." said Zuko as he turned and walked back to uncle. Zhao stood, then unleashed fire at Zuko behind his back. Uncle came forward and stopped the fire before it could hit hit nephew, grabbing Zhao's foot and sending him flying. Zuko was ready to run in and fight again, but Iroh stopped him. "No Prince Zuko, do not taint you're victory." Zuko went back. Iroh turned back to Zhao. "So this is how the great Commander Zhao acts in defeat? Disgraceful. Even in exile, my nephew has more honorable than you." He bowed. "Thanks again for the tea. It was delicious." then he turned and walked back towards the ship, Zuko followed him. As they exited the arena, Zuko asked hi Uncle; "Did you really mean that uncle?" Iroh smiled. "Of course, I told you jing sai tea is my favorite." Zuko smiled.

"Aang, Satomi, I know you're upset. And I know how hard it is to lose the people you love. I went through the same thing when I lost my mom. Monk Gyatso and the other Airbenders may be gone, but you still have a family besides each other! Sokka and I. We're you're family now!" The bubble slowly lowered to the ground, and the wind died down. As their feet touched the ground, Sokka and Katara came over. "Katara and I aren't going to let anything bad happen to you two. Promise." Said Sokka. Katara reached forward and grabbed Aang's hand as the glow faded. They fell away from each other, Katara caught Aang, and Sokka caught Satomi. "I'm sorry..." they said simultaneously. "It's ok. It wasn't your fault." said Katara. "but you were right. If Firebenders found this Temple, than they found the other ones too." whispered Aang. "We really are the last Airbenders..." whispered Satomi. Aang grabbed her hand as Sokka and Katara brought them together and they all shared a hug. A little later, Aang and Satomi stood in front of Roku's statue, not saying a word. Katara came to stand next to them. "Everything's packed, you two ready to go?" she asked. "How is Roku supposed to help us, if we can't even find a way to talk to him?" asked Satmi. "Maybe you'll find a way." Said Katara. They all turned and saw the lemur from earlier standing in the doorway. It looked at them for a second, the hopped over the Sokka and dropping fruit next to him. "Looks like you made a new friend Sokka." said Satomi. "Can't talk, too busy eating." said Sokka as he shoveled in the food. the lemur then ran over and twisted himself around Satomi, then settling on Aang's head. "Hey little guy." said Aang. A few minutes later Aang, Satomi, Appa and Momo were standing together and admiring the temple from a ways off. "Us, Appa and you are all thats left of this place." said Satomi. "We have to stick together." said Aang. "Katara, Sokka, say hello to the newest member of our family." said Satomi, walking over with the lemur on her arm. "What did you name him?" asked Katara. The lemure leapt forward and grabbed the fruit out of Sokka's hand, then back onto Satomi's shoulder. "Momo." she said as she laughed along with Katara and Aang on the look on Sokka's face. Finally they were in the air again, watching the Temple disappear between the clouds.

Chapter 4


End file.
